


Day as a Maid

by SaltypoinappleXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Ideas, M/M, Maid, Social Media, dont do this at home k, drunk skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltypoinappleXX/pseuds/SaltypoinappleXX
Summary: Don't worry I'm still working on beyond repair((I forgot to gift this to sparklemeow I'm so sry ;-;))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/gifts).



> Tbh I don't even know how this would work

Let's begin by briefly explaining the state that Phichit and Yuuri were in.

It was Yuuris 25th birthday, and let's say that they both had a little too much to drink. There were cans of Asian beer all over the floor and some whipped cream here or there. Yuuri was spending the month in Detroit like the old days just as a treat for winning gold at a local competition.

Viktor and the others like Chris and Yuri were already home by now, leaving the two sprawled on the coffe table and the sound of hiccups once in a while, and some mystery liquid in droplets here or there. The pizza boxes where half open with a slice or two left over in one, and empty Katsudon bowls in the sink ready to be washed.

"Hey hey hey, Yuuri, wanna make -hic- a bet?", Phichit asked through hiccups. Yuuri barely responded, just a small groan and a thumbs up. His normal self would know that under any circumstances to not place a single bet with Phichit, but who could you blame? He had downed at least five cans of alcohol and played a game of beer pong, so his judgement was completely altered.

"Heh, o -hic- okay, let's see. If this is a -hic- tails -hic- then you do something that I choose. Vice -hic- versa."

A small mumble from Yuuri signalled for Pichit to go on.

"Let see, if it's tails -hic- then you work in -hic- ,you'll work in a maid cafe for a day."

Another noise from Yuuri interrupted by a burp showed a sign of approval and questioning.

"What do you wanna bet?"

This time, Yuuri was starting to doze off, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Then should I choose for you?"

No response, Yuuri was about to fall asleep.

"Alright, then if it's heads, then you get to take Viktor with you."

Yuuri perked up a tiny bit after hearing Viktor mentioned, then mumbled a small 'ok'.

Phichit made him sign a piece of paper then flipped the coin.

Yuuri didn't really care which side he got, to be honest.

Heads.

Phichit almost died on the inside. This was going to be perfect for Instagram.

 

___

 

In two days, Yuuri found himself in a Chinatown, dressed in a very tight maid suit, bear ears and standing in front of a childish looking building.

'What the actual fuck, why the fuck did I agree to this.'

Viktor was besides him, checking out the skirt and un wrinkling it a bit, bunny ears flopping around. Some people looked at them curiously and some disgusted to see a pair of grown-ass men hired for a maid cafe.

"Oh, hello, are you Viktor and Yuuri?", a girl that looked about the same age as Sala peeped out, also wearing bunny ears.

"U-um, yes we are."

"Great to meet you! Come on in!"

 

___

 

It was cool inside, air conditioning almost completely covered by the music, Japanese lyrics hard for Yuuri to understand since they were so quick.

They were placed as a waiter position, which was pretty simple. Take the order to the table where he order was directed towards, and then take the small paper off and head back.

Yuuri picked it up way faster than Viktor, who was whining at Yuuri to help him, which almost got him kicked out since he was so annoying but thankfully a fan saved him. A few signatures and pictures here and there slowed them down a bit, but it turns out that lots of the fans were actually really nice and friendly.

Phichit even came by once and ordered three drinks so that they could take a break. (The real reason he did that was to actually get a few pictures for social media, where many or them had already gone viral.) Yuuri and Viktor got many, many messages from their fellow skaters which teased them in a way.

The worst part had to be where one of the fangirls started tearing up since Viktuuri was a real thing and Yuuri wasn't available.

At the end of the day, Viktor was holding on to Yuuri tighter than usual because of that one fan.


End file.
